TBA
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: Drakken decides to get another assistant that will become Shego's apprentice. Kim decides the two are too much to handle on her own and gets an apprentice of her own. But when the world and all existence is threatened, the pairs are forced to pair up if they want to live. Unexplained thoughts and feelings come up. Kigo and OC/OC femmslash. You have been warned.
1. Prolouge

**Hey, guys! This is my first time at writing a Kim Possible story! I'm basing it off these two friends I have as the OCs. And it's obvious they like each other, but, alas, young love is known to all except the people it's about! Anyways, enjoy!**

The cell was dark and cold. The two occupants had no idea how long they'd been in it or how much longer they would occupy that room. But they could both guess they wouldn't be there much longer. The occupants were two women. Well, one was a grown woman the other was a teenager that couldn't be older than 15 or 16. The teen had brown hair that had been pulled back into a short pony tail. Her tanned skin was visible under torn and blood splattered clothes. The older woman had long, black hair that covered her face. Her pale skin had a tint of green to it and her clothes were in the same shape as the teen's. They had been in silence for a while as they waited for the inevitable. They heard footsteps and looked up as the only door in the room opened and allowed the briefest glimpse of light to come into the room before being distinguished as the door closed again.

"How's it going, Cyclopes?" Shego asked with a slight smirk to Dr. Director as the woman flicked the lights on. "You here to bust us out?"

"I just came to tell you two your time is running short. The executioners will be here in an hour's time. I did all I could to change the judge's mind on this last one, but with no luck. I'm sorry, Shego. You were a good agent." Dr. Director said solemnly.

"That's great, but what about the kid." Shego said with a nod of her head towards the teenager in the room.

"Same story. I'm sorry you two, but you'll just have to face your fates." Dr. Director said with less confidence.

"But she's just a kid! Isn't there something against killin-" Shego started to yell before being cut off.

"It's fine, Shego. I knew what I was getting into. I maybe young, but I got a good head on me. It can't be helped." The teen spoke for the first time since being brought into the cell before she turned her attention to Dr. Director. "Bets, take care of brothers. Don't let either one go to _them._"

Betty Director nodded and walked out the room to give the women some alone time.

"Man, this sucks…" The teen said as she finally broke the silence.

"Listen, Kayla. I didn't mean to-" Shego started to say before being interrupted again.

"I'm going to die a virgin! That's just not cool…" Kayla said with a defeated expression.

"Hey, kid. I'm not so excited at dying at 29, so shake it off." Shego chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever." Kayla smirked before frowning. "Shego? We…We were good this last time, right?"

"Yeah, kid. We were." Shego said with a sudden serious face.

"I…I'm glad we were. I'm glad I got to do it…for her." Kayla said as she looked at the ceiling. "I'd do it for her again. Even if I knew this would happen, I would do it again."

"You got it bad, kid." Shego smirked in sympathy.

"So do you." Kayla snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Since day one, I bet."

"You're a smartass, kid."

"I learned from the best."

This made Shego frown and look at the floor as she thought about what to say.

"Listen, Kayla. I'm sorry for getting you into this. If it weren't for me, you'd be watching your brothers and not on your death bed. I'm sorry for getting you into all this shit." Shego said looking down. Apologies weren't her thing, but she felt she owed it to Kayla.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad I met you. You're my role model, Shego. Maybe not the best role model, but a role model none the less. And if it weren't for you, I'd be watching my brothers while we lived on the streets. So, thank you." Kayla said with the best tone she could even though her voice cracked.

Shego smiled and Kayla returned it. That's when the door opened and two people in black clothing entered the room with chains to clasp onto their prisoners,


	2. The Kid

6 months earlier

"SHEGO!" Drakken's shrill voice broke through Shego's nap and she growled as she answered the intercom in her room.

"This better be good, Dr. D. I'm trying to get some beauty sleep right now." Shego snarled.

"S-Sorry, Sh-Shego." Drakken practically whimpered. "We have s-some important ma-matters to discuss about Kim Possible."

This woke Shego up. They were going to talk about Princess? This was a change in topic. Normally, she was called to talk about the new plans or devices that needed to be stolen. Yes, she knew in the end Kim and her buffoon sidekick would stop them in the end, but they still never talked about her. Even though they should. Still, she wasn't about to complain. She could talk about Kimmie all day.

"I'll be there in 5." Shego said into the intercom in an attempt to stop her train of thought.

Shego knew Kim was attractive. But who didn't. Well, maybe Kim herself didn't think so. She knew first hand because Kim had told her. That's right, Kim and she had, had an actual conversation. No fighting. Just a sit down conversation that had been started when they formed a truce after being trapped. She can't remember how it happened. It just...did. Shego smirked as she got dressed. Ever since, Pumpkin and her had, had been in secret contact with each other. Just for sparring practice set-up, though...and, yeah, okay, the occasional talk, but they were still enemies. Arch foes. They were playing at different ends of the spectrum and that was all they's have with each other.

Shego had barely realized she was in the main room until Drakken interrupted her thoughts.

"Shego! Finally!" Drakken said. "There are some matters to be discussed about you and Miss Possible."

This caught Shego off guard and she raised a single, trimmed eyebrow in his direction.

"And that is...?" She trailed off for him too continue.

"Shego, it has come to my attention that every time you and Kim Possible fight you are always evenly matched. You two are so used to fighting each other that there's nothing the other could do that could surprise the other. Or so you think!" Drakken shouted as he looked straight at her. "I have hired another free lancing theif. You are to train-EEP!"

Drakken barely had time to duck when the fiery plasma ball was thrown at him.

"You did WHAT!?" Shego yelled as she picked him up by the front of his shirt. "I can take care of Pumpkin by myself just fine!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sh-Shego. Bu-But it's too l-late now. They'll be here any-" Drakken was interrupted by a large doorbell.

Shego glared at him, and she angrily stormed towards the door. She opened the door, ready to tell whoever it was to just beat it, when she felt her heart stop.

"Now, boys, remember: Be on your best behavior if Kayla's gone. And do not watch the news." A young teenaged girl was telling two young boys.

They had ragged and dirty clothes and they looked like they hadn't bathed in a while.

"Ah, shit..." Shego silently whispered, but it was just loud enough for the teenager to hear.

"Hey, dude, I gotta keep my tongue when I'm with these two all the time so shut woncha?" The teen said with a glare.

The teen stood up and put her hand out to shake.

"You must be Shego. The one guy...Drakken, I think, said I'd be your apprentice or something. I'm Kayla. These are my brothers." Kayla said as they shook hands. You brought the two boys forward. "This is Mike and Stephen."

Shego looked at the boys and could tell they probably hadn't eaten in the last few days. She frowned when examining the girl and could tell she'd probably eaten less than the boys. Shego sighed and moved so they could enter.

"Yeah. I'm Shego. Now get in, so you can clean up and eat."

* * *

Now that the kids were cleaned up and eating, Shego could tell physical features from them. The girl had short, brown hair that was pulled back in a small pony-tail. She didn't look the part of a thief. She had an innocent looking face. But if you wanted the truth, you had to look into the eyes. She had brown eyes...no, green. Wait, they were changing colors. The longer you stared, the faster they changed. But they were sharp looking. They looked knowing, but unforgiving. All in all, she was the perfect thief. Her youngest brother, Stephen, had her brown hair and his eyes remained the singular brown. His face was round. The other brother, Mike, looked nothing like his two siblings. He had light, blonde hair and pale, blue eyes. The only way you could tell he was related to them was that he had the same sharp feature as his sister, yet still making himself look innocent. The boys were wolfing down the food, but Kayla gently picked at with no interest. Shego then notice a silver chain around her neck that traveled under her shirt. She'd ask about it later.

"You should eat, kid. We start training tomorrow." Shego spoke up. "And I'll be tutoring your brothers. Not to be a thief, but you all need to be schooled. So eat up, kid."

"Hey!" she said indignantly. "I'm not a kid. I'm a teenager."

"Whatever, kid." Shego snickered at the glare thrown her way. "Still, you need to eat. You'll need the energy."

"Okay." Kayla said with a raised eyebrow and a cautious bite.

Shego smirked. The kid wasn't trusting her, even though, she'd be teaching her how to be an expert thief. This kid would be a natural.

* * *

A month later

"You won't stop me Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted with a wicked smile. "Attack, Shego!"

Shego jumped out at Kim trying to aim a kick at her, but Kim caught her leg and threw her. Shego landed easily on her feet and smirked at Kim.

"How's it going, Kimmie. Long time no see." Shego said.

"And I was beginning to think you'd finally given up, Shego. You've been gone so long." Kim said as she threw punches at Shego.

"Aw, were you worried for me? How sweet. Now you've made me feel bad about doing this." Shego teased as she easily blocked and dodged Kim's assaults.

"Do what?" Kim said smugly as she nabbed the item Shego and Drakken had been trying to steal. "Lose?"

"You wish. Kid!" Shego shouted.

Kim looked confused until she felt the item seemingly slip through her fingers. She looked up as a finger appeared next to Shego. It was teenage girl with brown hair pulled into a short pony-tail. She was wearing a catsuit similar to Shego's, but was black and blue instead of black and green. She was smiling smugly at Shego.

"Shego, you said she'd be a challenge. That was too easy." The girl yawned as she gave Shego the item.

"Losing your touch, Pumpkin? You just got robbed by a kid." Shego chuckled as the girl lightly pushed her.

"Hold up. Who are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm-"

"She's my new apprentice." Shego said nonchalantly. "We-"

"Shego! Kayla!" Drakken shouted with Ron chasing after him. "Let's go!"

"Love to chat, Cupcake, but I gotta go. Call me later." Shego winked as she grabbed Kayla and ran.

Kim stood their blushing before she shook her head and caught up to Ron just in time to watch Shego, Drakken, and Kayla fly away.

"Ron," Kim broke the silence. "I need an apprentice."

**So what'dya guys think so far? Til next time.**


	3. Chrissi and Fanclubs

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I got grounded for a month...for lying about pictures -_-+. My mom's weird...anyway, enjoy the new chapter**

"Why, KP?" Ron complained. "What about me? I'm your sidekick! Don't you think I can help you handle Shego and Kayla?"

Kim sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time. She set her clipboard down and rubbed her temples. Ron hadn't stop complaining about her set up for an apprentice. He felt that he could do it, but Kim knew he was deathly afraid of Shego. He just wouldn't be able to help like Kim would need him to.

"Ron," Kim carefully worded. "I know you'll always have my back. But I need you to focus on Drakken and you know that Shego will always be my target. With Kayla, I don't want to fight someone a lot younger than me. We need someone that's around her age."

"Fine." Ron slumped in his chair. "Who's next, KP?"

"You'll get used to her-"

"Or him."

"-being on Team Possible in a matter of days! I'm sure of it!" Kim said as she looked at her clip board of characteristics and attributes of the applicants. (Courtesy of Global Justice's own Dr. Elizabeth Director. "She-"

"Or he."

"-needs to be flexible."

"Like John, Luke, Amanda, Sami,-" Ron started spouting out names.

"Reliable."

"Luke, Amanda, Sami, Beth, Jerry-"

"Smart."

"Amanda and...that other girl...um, what was it?"

"And most importantly, willing to put others first." Kim finished with a triumphant smile. "That gives us-"

"Chrissi! That's right! Her name is Chrissi!" Ron said with his chest puffed out proudly.

Kim smiled and crossed out all the names on her board except one, which she then proceeded to circle.

"Get ready to do great things, Chrissi..."

* * *

"What do you mean I have a fanclub?!" Kayla yelled as she approached a very amused Shego.

"Well, you see, kid," Shego started with an amused smirk. "When a villain or hero join the business, they start to get publicity. Some of that publicity reaches people that are...well, crazy about us. They try to know everything about us, they dress up as us, heck, I'm pretty sure they write stories about us too!"

"B-But I-" Kayla started, very flustered. "What about you? Do you have a fanclub?"

"Well, duh," Shego said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm the greatest. Of course I have a fanclub? Albeit, it is composed of horny men and straight girls gone lesbian, but it's still there."

"W-Well, what kind of people are in mine?" Kayla stuttered nervously before clearing her throat and attempting to look cool.

"Heh, cute." Shego chuckled and turned to look at her computer moniter. "Let's see, mainly bisexuals, innocent but curious straight girls, and 17 year olds."

Kayla stopped and thought about this before shaking her head and walking away.

"Geez, I knew I was awesome...Guess that's what happens when you forget to turn your swag of at night..." Kayla muttered to herself, but loud enough for Shego to hear.

"Where you going, kid?" Shego rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Out. I need to think. Be back before you know it, Shego. Bye!" Kayla yelled before closing the door.

"That kid is going to get in trouble..." Shego sighed. "Oh, well. more crazy fangirls for her."

Unfortunately, Kayla didn't know how right Shego would be.


	4. Meeting

Kayla pulled her black jacket around her tighter. Her collar was popped and her brown/green eyes looked over her black shades slightly. Her jeans were torn and the white of a shirt could just be seen from her jacket as her combat boots clacked loudly on the sidewalk as her dogtag bounced against her chest. She caught a few weary and cautious glances tossed her way, but they were always taken away after the person was satisfied she wasn't threat. This caused Kayla to smirk and look around. There was no way anyone recognized her. Hell, maybe Shego was lying about the whole fan thing. That was her job. Unfortunately, cockiness, untrustworthiness, and her own pride was always Kayla's weaknesses. She unzipped her jacket and put her shades on top of her head. Kayla then tensed as she felt the eery sensation of someone watching her. She turned to see a large group of people gathering behind her. They were whispering and pulling out phones and cameras.

"Shit..." Kayla said as she started to slowly back away.

"Get her!" One voice squealed.

"Gaaaaaah!" Kayla screamed as she tried to evade the fans following mercilessly right on her heels. "This was a bad idea!"

* * *

Chrissi Walker couldn't believe her luck. She looked down at her new uniform. The black shirt and cargo pants made her feel like a mini Kim Possible! Although, her shoulder length, red hair, millions of freckles, and green-blue eyes helped with that. She was so happy today! When she woke up this morning, she wasn't expecting Kim Possible to tell her she could be a part of Team Possible. Of course, she immediately accepted. Now, instead of being a Sophmore at Middleton High, she was getting a pass to find and learn about her nemesis-to-be, Kayla Andrew. Chrissi took out the picture Kim had given her to recognize Kayla by. She was high-fiving Shego in it. Wade had informed her Kayla had been spotted in this area. Chrissi heard the sound of a mob and suddenly felt herself be pushed against a wall and lips on her own.

* * *

Kayla rounded a block and spotted an attractive young red head walking. Kayla figured this was the best escape and one she wouldn't mind too much. She pushed the red head against the closest wall and bent her head to put her lips on the others. She felt the girl struggle, but Kayla held her firmly in place. Although Kayla wouldn't admit, she had a little trouble trying to keep her there. She heard the last of the mob run past before she pulled away.

"S-Sorry, about th-that..." Kayla panted as she tried to get her breath back. "I had to...to get away from that crowd before...they ripped me to shreds. I'm sure you're flattered, but I can't talk right now. Call me, though. You're hot, so can I get your number."

Chrissi looked at Kayla with a bright flush on her face. She instantly recognized her new nemesis, and she pulled out the picture to show to Kayla.

"I-I...I'm-" Chrissi stuttered.

"A fan?" Kayla said with a raised eye brow. "That's cool, but will you get jealous when others come after me. Just heads up, ya know?"

"No, I'm-" Kayla swallowed. "The new addition to Team Possible. I'm supposed to be your new nemesis."

"Oh." Kayla said as she slowly moved her hand to a grabbling hook she'd taken off Chrissi's belt. "And my nemesis's name is...?"

"Chrissi Walker."

"Well, bye, Chris!" Kayla laughed as she shot the gun and swung away.

"Hey, wait!" Chrissi said as she reached for her grabbling hook to realize the one Kayla used was hers. "And my name's Chrissi! Not Chris!"

Chrissi started chasing Kayla as she jumped roof top to roof top. Kayla was unaware of her follower as she did a flip back to the ground. She suddenly felt an arm on her own and she aimed a punch at the person who grabbed her. She felt someone grab it and the next thing Kayla knew, Chrissi and she were throwing and blocking attacks like no tomorrow.

"Kim!" Chrissi shouted as an Kimmunicater turned on. "I've found Kayla!"

"Good job!" Kim said as her face appeared. "I'll be right there!"

"Shit! Shego!" Kayla shouted as her own communication device showed Shego's face. "Your Princess became a queen and is training a new princess! Now Kim's coming to get me!"

"Damn, kid!" Shego laughed. "I'll be right there!"

The girls fought until a hand grabbed KAyla's fist that was about to connect with Chrissi's face. Both to their surprise, it was Shego the stopped her.

"Hold up, kid. Just run for it!" Shego said as the two villians turned to leave.

A flash of red landed in front of them and took Shego spinning with it. When the green and red spinning stopped, it showed Shego and Kim groaning and all tied up with Kim's malfunctioned grappling hook.

"Feeling kinky, are we Kimmie?" Shego chuckled at Kim's red face. "Hate to critique you, but one of us is supposed to be untied."

"I-I-I" Kim tried before huffing. "Chrissi, can you help us out?"

"Help her, kid." Shego demanded as Chrissi struggled to work it out. "Or else we'll be here for a while."

"I'm not a kid..." Kayla grumbled, but helped anyway.

"So, Chrissi, um, status report?" Kim sait to break the silence.

"The, uh, subject ran into me while being apprehended by civilians for unknown reasons-"

"Her/My fanclub." Shego and Kayla interrupted.

"I'm sorry for your misfortune." Kim said with sympathy as she knew what the feeling was like.

"-before we got in a heated battle." Chrissi said with a confused frown. "Fanclub?"

"You'll understand soon enough." The other 3 interrupted.

"Ooookay?" Chrissi said as she undid the last knot. "There you're free."

"Well, pumpkin, it's been fun, but..." Shego grabbed Kayla's hand and shot her own grappling hook at a building. "We gotta go."

Chrissi started to follow, but Kim stopped her.

"We're not going after them? They're villians! Shouldn't we get them?" Chrissi said confused.

"They might be villians, but they're not villians." Kim sighed. "You have a lot to learn..."


	5. Love and War?

"II'm so booooored." Kayla complained as she looked around the new lair. "Shego, what are we supposed to steal this time?"

"I don't know...I think Drakken said something about a jewel or some shi-" Shego said before little Stephen and Michael walked into the room.

"Hey, boys." Kayla quickly intervened. "Why are you up? It's late. You need to go back to sleep. Let's go."

"We had nightmares, Kayla." Stephen said as he pulled his stuffed parrot closer to him. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, this." Kayla searched quickly for something to come up with. "I-I, uh, got a job with Shego. We were just about to go out. How about this: You two can watch TV until you fall asleep. Kayla will put you in bed when she gets back, okay?"

"Kayla, are you going to steal again?" Michael asked with sadness in his blue eyes.

"N-No, buddy." Kayla said pained. "I just gotta run a favor for Dr. D. Remember, boys, no watching the news."

"But wh-"

"You heard her, kiddos: Go watch TV." Shego interrupted. "Don't worry, I'll make sure your sister behaves."

Now seeming very pleased, Michael lead his brother towards the living room to watch the TV. They trusted Shego to take care and watch Kayla. Shego was so much like the nice lady. They often asked Kayla when the nice lady would come back...She looked so depressed when they asked. Shego looked at Kayla whose face wore an indifferent expression. Shego sighed as she walked toward Kayla.

"I know this sucks sometimes, but we do have to get the job done." Shego said as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"I know." Kayla said as she brushed Shego's hand off. "Let's go."

* * *

"So, Shego's a bad guy that needs to go to jail, but she's not really a bad guy." Chrissi said with her brow furrowed.

"Yes." Kim said as she put on her gear for the new sitch. "That's probably how she'll make Kayla, too."

"I don't get it." Chrissi said still very confused. "Are you ready?"

"Heh, yeah." Kim said as they went into the hall where Ron was waiting. "So, are you excited for your first sitch?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm not looking forward to Kayla, though." Chrrissi frowned. "She gave me this awful nickname..."

"Definitely Shego's apprentice." Ron said as Rufus added in his own definitely.

* * *

"C'mon, kid." Shego said as they avoided the security system. "The gem's up ahead."

"I'm not a kid." Kayla grumbled as they leapt to the floor. "Where's this Laser Gem?"

"There." Shego said as she grabbed a red ruby that was roughly the size of her fist. "Alright, let's get out before the queen and her court get here."

"Too late, Shego." A voice behind them said.

The two thieves turned to see Team Possible standing in an intimidating stance. Well, as intimidating as they can be when Ron's pants fall down on the floor. He muttered angrily to himself as Chrissi and Kayla struggled not to laugh. They proceeded to fail and Ron crossed his arms defiantly over his chest and pouted.

"Kiiiiim." He whined. "I knew apprentices were a bad idea...Siiiiiigh, I'm gouing to thumb-wrestle with Drakken if you need me."

Kim had barely heard as she had been staring Shego down the entire time. She knew better than to take her gaze away. To look away from those piercing green eyes. That confident smirk. That luscious, raven hair. That beautifully green tinted face. That curvaceous body-Hold up. Okay, that's a little creepy. It wouldn't hurt to look somewhere else. She looked to Shego's new apprentice, Kayla. Her face was partially covered by her dark brown bangs with a few strands of hair that had fallen out of her pony-tail. Kim didn't know a lot about her. Just that she was similar to Shego with her confident smirk and deadly stance. Although, her smile seemed to waver. Kim realized Kayla was unsure of when to attack. Kim took a glance at her own apprentice to notice the same thing. They were waiting for them. Kim final realized with a start. They were looking to Shego and herself for when they should attack.

"Are you gonna stand there and look pretty all day, Princess, or are we gonna dance?" Shego taunted.

Kim blushed slightly as she smiled toward Shego.

"Bring it."

And that's how it started.

* * *

"You want some?" Kayla asked as she held the popcorn to Chrissi.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Chrissi said as she put her notes down to take some popcorn. "Shouldn't you take notes, too? We'll have to do this."

"Psh, I can do this in my sleep. Besides, it's all a pattern. Haven't you noticed, Red?" Kayla said nonchalantly as she put an arm around Chrissi. "Watch here, Princess. I'll tell you the next few moves"

Chrissi looked at the slightly taller girl that had quite brazenly put her arm around her. The girl's chin was jutted out as she gestured toward the fighting pair. Chrissi noticed how Kayla's eye was repeatedly changing colors. It was almost as if it couldn't decide which it liked better. In a strange way, it was really did she not notice this before?

"Yo, Red, did you even listen to me?" Kayla interrupted. "Or were you captivated by my charm and good looks?"

Chrissi looked up to see Kayla's amused eyes, and her suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Chrissi cleared her throat and looked away. She removed Kayla's arm and took one step to the side.

"I was simply thinking on my own. Now, say that one more time." Chrissi said in an attempt to regain her dignity.

"Alright, it's like this." Kayla pointed to Shego and Kim. "One of them will try to kick the other in the head, the other will duck, catch the leg, and move , the one that kicked will be slammed against the wall. She'll then attempt to flip it so she's pushing against the other. She will most likely succeed. The one now against the wall will get one hand free, attack and flip the other. The one that gets flipped will land on their back, and the other'll straddle them. Which ever Shego's in, she'll toss me the jewel. I'll find a way to distract you, and we'll get away."

"Wha-" Chrissi was caught off by Kim trying to kick Shego.

Chrissi watched as Kayla's words came true. She watched the two women tussell until Shego was pinned on the ground by Kim.

"Kid, catch!" Shego shouted as she tossed the Jewel and Kayla easily caught it before looking at Chrissi evilly.

"What I tell you? It was a pattern, and I can predict it all." Kayla spun the jewel on her finger as she looked to see Chrissi gaping at something behind her. "What?"

"Yo-You di-didn't predi-dict that." Chrissi said as she pointed at the two behind them.

Shego had sat up on her elbows underneath Kim and pressed her lips to the younger heroines. Said heroine, had her eyes opened as wide as they'd go. A blush was quite apparent.

"Oh my god..."


End file.
